federation_of_alliesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Regional War
The Great Regional War(shortened GRW) was a conflict that lasted between 1941 and 1948 within Achara that was followed by decades of diplomatic tension and change. This was fought on one side by the Imperialist Powers and the Defensive Allies. Or in short the Imperialists and the Allies. Background The Carinian Revolution The Great Regional War has many of its roots set in the Carinian Revolution between 1910 and 1915. This was a conflict in modern Kaitani between a dictatorship that usurped power in the Carinian Empire, and many rebellions across the nations, most notable of which was the Rising Sun, a republican movement. Bearstin and Afrikaanza directly supported the rebels, and Immobilia, the region's sole superpower, defended its ally in the Carinian Empire. The Rising Sun was victorious, and took power in what is now Kaitani. Economic success from the war lead Afrikaanza to ascend to superpower status in the region, as it was a rising star beforehand. The Rise of the Imperialist Powers This was already concerning enough for the Immobilians in the post-war era that followed. Decades of tensions followed. This tension forged an alliance between Bearstin and Afrikaanza, and later Arganuta. The three nations all began campaigns to increase their power later. This came as a huge threat to the rest of the region. While Immobilia too is rather imperial in nature, the nation was furious in seeing this much power in these nations, and saw them as a threat to their own power. Another source of tension was Carinia, now Kaitani, which saw an amazing recovery following the Carinian Revolution. By then, the Imperialists were already making efforts to extend their influence and borders. The Afrikaanzans committed atrocious crimes in these conquests, and they got many war supplies from the Carinians. As the post-war era dragged on for Kaitani, it became more and more apparent that Bearstin and Afrikaanza merely used the Revolution as an oppurunity for their own gain, fueling a distrust in the two nations, the fact Bero and Carinians historically were never too friendly didn't help either. Immobilia saw this as an oppurtunity to defend its position of power in Achara, and began to warm its relationship with Kaitani, for they shared a common enemy. This of course didn't get too much of a good response from the Imperialists. This eventually lead to a Carinian embargo on trade with Bearstin and Afrikaanza so they would not fuel their war machines. While influenced by Immobilia and the Imperialists, the decision was also made in part by the fact that Kaitani was trying to be a beacon of democracy for Achara and for taking a stance against the atrocities being committed by the Imperialists.. War A breaking point was reached on the 12th of October, 1940, when Bearstin and Afrikaanza declare war on Kaitani, Immobilia joining the war the next day. Within a month, the war immediately intensifies with Carinian bombings across Afrikaanzan and Bearstinian ports as a pre-emptive strike. The purpose of the bombings was to cripple infrastructure and the ports needed to transport Imperialist troops across the sea into Kaitani. These bombings wreck many ports and cause a vast sense of alertness across the Imperialist Allies, which retaliate with a joint invasion of Kaitani, beginning on the islands of Leconia and Septo The war viciously is fought on the shores of Kaitani, which while in the air they excelled, their game on the ground was overtaken by the Imperialists, and the islands were successfully landed upon. A later, swift complete invasion of Ol, a southwestern island of Kaiani by Afrikaanza has been accomplished in the south of the nation. Carinian islands were invaded and the only things holding onto Septo and Leconia were Carinian guerilla strategies and strategic warfare in cutting off supplies. A battalion of troops sneak their way onto Bearstinian shores through Rannoria, and lay dormant there for things to go right, and soon afterward, Rannoria and Cruxa enter the war on the side of the Allies. Rannoria enters out of fear of the imperialists and their allies having too much power and being a direct threat to democracy, Cruxa entering out of anger. Soon afterward, a war begins on the main continent, where the Aydinirian Empire, and Ruskland-Preuben declare war on the Arengin Union with the Imperialists. Seeing this threat of new powers potentially rising in the forms of Aydinir and Ruskland, Immobilia declares war, and with Ruskland threatening Kaitani, the Carinians are forced into the fight against Ruskland. Because of the fact Rannoria joined the war for the sake of democracy, and defending itself from Imperial powers in the future, they joined later on as well to assist the allies. Emperor Black is assassinated in Bearstin by mercenaries hired by the Allies on December 1st, 1943. and so the nation falls into the hands of Ayala Black, who after pressure from angry naval powers to the east, pulls out of the war and a ceasefire is declared. With Bearstin no longer aiding Afrikaanza in the Eastern Front the Carinians, Immobilians, and Rannorians are able to combine their power in stopping supply lines into the Carinian invasions and eventually are able to turn the Afrikaanzans away into a naval stalemate. A coup in Afrikaanza then occurs, forcing the nation into chaos and out of the war. The war in the East is over, but the West still rages in conflict, where since the beginning of the war there, Aydinir and Ruskland continue to brutally invade Arengin, which has enemies on most nearly all sides. Immobilia then focuses on invading Aydinir from the north and Rannoria and Kaitani begin naval and aerial pressure in the south on Ruskland, forcing the nation to divert its attention to them. Throughout the war, bombings killed thousands on all sides and here was when it became its worst. The Ruskland-Preubenr Rocket Program(RPRP) was fully completed at this time as well, with missiles pouring from Ruskland and into enemy strategic positions, with the intent to cripple, however, embargos and bombings slow down missile production. The invasion of Arengin goes well at first before resistance forces Imperialist forces to the border once more, causing a brutal stalemate. Due to Ruskland's geography, it was nearly impossible to invade, that along with the fact Allied bombing campaigns forced many resources into trying to bomb the nation into submission, made a very long and harsh war. In 1948, with nations on both sides exhausted of resources, and with lowering morale from the length and brutality of the war, a ceasefire is declared, peace talks are held in Immobilia, and the war ends.